La venganza del anime
by Akari-yuko
Summary: Jeje,la venganza del anime..
1. La venganza comienza

LA venganza del anime  
  
Se ven a varias personas sentadas en unos sillones muy raros ,de color plateados, uno de ellos se para,es un hombre de cabello cafe y con una banda roja alrededor.  
  
Sanosuke:Me llamo sanosuke,y estamos aqui los personjas de los animes mas famosos reunidos or una sola causa :!UNIRNOS CONTRA LOS AUTORES DE LOS FICS!,para saber quienes somos los personajes de los animes:  
  
Rinuo Kenshin(Así se escribe?)  
  
Ojamajo Doremi  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Shaman king  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
y,y,y... ejem ya se me olvido   
  
-Se levanata una muchacha de unos 15 años de cabello negro medio azabache y se dirije a Sanosuke-  
  
Kagome:Hay!,Digimon y Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha:Vaya ese tonto no sabe nada  
  
Sanosuke:A quien llamas tonto!!!???  
  
Inuyasha:A ti  
  
Sanosuke:-saca su espada(o lo que sea eso)-Quieres pelear!?  
  
Inuyasha:-saca su colmillo de acero-Con gusto  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha Osuwari!_se ve a un hanyou estampado en el suelo_  
  
Sanosuke:jajaja  
  
Megumi:(saliendo quien sabe de donde Oo)Tu callate!  
  
Doremi:-se levanta de su asiento-Ejem,bueno,mejor leere las acusasiones contra los escritores de fic:  
  
1ºUsarnos para fines malevolos o..  
  
Doremi:un momento quien escribio esto!!?  
  
Anna:-se levanta-Dejame ver...-intenta decifrar las letras-  
  
Inuyasha:Yo escribi eso,algun problema!!??  
  
Doremi:_ no se le entiende nada  
  
Anna:hanyou deberias aprender a escribir  
  
Inuyasha:callate niña tonta-  
  
Anna:-aparece una vena en su frente_Como me dijiste???????!!!ò_ó  
  
Inuyahsa.Niña tonta,niña tonta  
  
Anna:que acaso quieres pelear  
  
Doremi:oh,oh  
  
Inuyasha:si tu quieres  
  
Horo-Horo:-saliendo de la nada-ALguien digale que es mala idea!!,no queremos ver sangre  
  
Se ve al hanyou golpeado por los demonios que antes eran de hao-  
  
Doremi:hay,bueno mejor intento decifrar su letra,ejem ,por usarnos para fines malevolos y para no se que,eso dice verdad?  
  
Sophie:No   
  
Doremi:entonces ,que?~_~  
  
Sophie:No tengo idea..  
  
Inuyahsa:-medio muerto-Denme eso...Los cargos contra los escritores de fic son:  
  
1ºUsarnos para fines malevolos o depravados,este cargo fue levantado por todos a excepción por Miroku(porque el ya es depravado por naturaleza)  
  
2ºUsarnos para hentai(Miroku tampoco protesto en este cargo¬¬)  
  
3ºUsarnos para Yaoi(a los hombres)  
  
4ºUsarnos para Yuri(mujeres)  
  
5ºPonernos parejas ridiculas o meternos con personajes ridiculos e inventados  
  
6ºMatarnos y maltrartarnos  
  
7ºHacernos pasar verguenzas  
  
8ºUsarnos para incesto(a muy pocos en este caso,solo a esos dos chicos tontos así ¿como se llaman, Yoh y Loroloro?)  
  
Y muchos otros cargos más...  
  
Horo:(abreviado):A quien le llamas tonot,-le arrebata el papel,un momento y tmb me dices loroloro!!  
  
Inuyasha:pues si,jajaja,tu nombre es muy tonto  
  
Ren:al fin alguien dice algo inteligente  
  
Inuyasha:ummm  
  
Sango:No peleemos entre nosotros recuerden esta demanda es contra los escritores de fics  
  
Miroku:La Srita sango tiene razón-tocandole el trasero a sango(ejem perdon por eso,pero es lo que siempre hacen en la caricatura)  
  
Sango:Houshi-sama hentai-lo golpea-  
  
_El Monje playboy esta desmayado_  
  
Anna:Ahora entiendo porque no hizo cargos en los puntos 1 y 2 ¬____¬  
  
Miroku:así es bella señorita -le toma las manos a anna-Le gustaria tener un lindo hijo conmigo?  
  
Anna:ò________ó!  
  
-Miroku es mandado al otro lado del foro por los demonios..(no se como se llaman XP=)-  
  
Sanosuke:ejem bueno el puento es este:  
  
Inuyasha:el punto es que mataremos a los escritores de los fics!! wajajajajaja  
  
Kagome:osuwari!!,continua sano  
  
Inuyasha:ah ahora lo llmas sano  
  
Kagome:Osuwari-el hanyou se estampa en el suelo  
  
Sanosuke:continuar que?  
  
Sophie:hay que tontos  
  
Doremi:oh,oh  
  
Onuayasha:ja,es un tonto  
  
Yoh:vamos,ya no peleen  
  
Sanosuke:ejem,ejem,mejor sigamos,hay que ponernos de acuerdo en que hacer,para vengarnos  
  
Inuyasha:y si solo los matamas lenta y dolorosamente..  
  
Anna:no,es muy poca maldad  
  
Inuyasha:y tu de donde saliste!!??  
  
Anna:que te importa  
  
Inuyasha:¬___¬  
  
Sanosuke:tengo una idea..  
  
Inuyasha:o el tonto penso  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha,osuwari  
  
Doremi:que tal si hacemos un progarama de 50 formas de torturar a los escritores  
  
Todos:si  
  
Miroku:levantandose,muy buena idea,que bueno que se me ocurrio  
  
Sophie:oye espera un momento a ti no se te ocurrio  
  
Anna:aparte de pervertido ,ladron,y tonto  
  
Miroku:ejem,ejem,es no es el punto  
  
Yoh:porque no solo lo hacemos y dejamos de discutir  
  
All:(mirada asesina)  
  
Yoh:oigan porque me miran así  
  
All:(mirada asesina)  
  
Momoko:ejem,mejor continuemos,debemos elegir a alguien  
  
Sora:yo lo haria con gusto  
  
Momoko:oye tu de donde saliste  
  
Sora:Pues veras nos llego algo atrasada la invitación para la demanda  
  
All:AH!!  
  
Sophie:bueno nos vemos en media hota,mientras piensas esas maneras para torturar a los escritores y nosotros pensaremos en otras cosas para esta demanda.  
  
Sora:esta bien  
  
-Se apagan las luces y se van todos-  
  
Continuara  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh no que haran los personajes del anime ahora Oo 


	2. 50 fotmas de torturaro más bien de matar...

La ve  
  
nganza del anime   
  
Capitulo 2:50 maneras de molestar a los escritores  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Anna:ya paso la media hora,donde esta los demás?  
  
Doremi:Yo que se..  
  
Sango:Hay rayos,no podemos comenzar nada sin los demas  
  
Kagome:hay seguro se quedaron dormidos  
  
Sakura:oigan,y si empezamos si ellos,al fin sora ya esta aqui  
  
Sora:si,yo podría empezar  
  
Inuyasha:y cuando lleguen les dare su merecido  
  
Kagome:inuyasha osuwari!  
  
Doremi:de acuerdo,mejor ya callense  
  
Sakura:Mejor ya comienza sora  
  
Anna:si,ignora a esos dos,siempre estan peleando  
  
Sora:si,aqui empiezan las 50 maneras de torturara a los escritores de fic:  
  
1ºNo hacer lo que ellos digan al escribir su fic,ejemplo:contradecirlos  
  
2ºGolpearlos  
  
3ºMatarlos  
  
4ºHacerlos ver teletubies  
  
5ºHacerlos ver Barney  
  
5ºHacerlos ver los cubitos  
  
6ºHacerlos ver Plaza sesamo  
  
7ºHacerlos ver monster rancher  
  
8ºHacerlos ver pokemon  
  
9ºHacerlos ver kid musculo  
  
10ºAhorcarlos  
  
11ºHacerlos ver Shin chan  
  
12ºHacerlos ver cualquier proigrama que pasen en Discovery Kids  
  
13ºHacerlos ver La liga de la justicia  
  
14ºEnvenenarlos  
  
15ºHacerlos ver programas educativos  
  
16ºEncerar a las mujeres con miroku  
  
17ºCortarlos en 2  
  
18ºHacerlos dormir la siesta  
  
20ºArrancarles la cabeza  
  
21ºcortarles una pierna  
  
22ºCortarles un brazo  
  
23ºHacerlos limpiar debajo de los muebles  
  
24ºsacarles un ojo  
  
25ºcortarles la lengua  
  
26ºhacer experimentos extraños,como ponerles sus organos por fuera  
  
27ºtranformarlos en bichos  
  
28ºasarlos  
  
29ºenterrarlos vivos  
  
30ºquemarlos en una hoguera gigante  
  
31ºtirarlos por el acantilado  
  
32ºAsesinarlos con armas quimicas  
  
33ºromper todos sus tomos de mangas  
  
34ºromper sus televisores  
  
35ºromper sus computadoras  
  
36ºasesinarlos con armas biologicas  
  
37ºasesinarlos con bombas nucleares  
  
38ºahogarlos  
  
39ºasesinarlos con bombas atomicas  
  
40ºasesinarlos con dinamita  
  
41ºasesinarlos con bombas de hidrogeno  
  
42ºdarles de comer cubos de soya  
  
43ºhacerlos ver una pelicula de 3 horas sobre lo bueno que es comer sano  
  
44ºasesinarlos en un terremoto  
  
45ºtirarlos de un edificio  
  
46ºhacerlos ver bob esponja  
  
47ºhacerlos ver cony la vaquita  
  
48ºHacerlos ver el mundo de elmo  
  
49ºhacer los ver big brother  
  
50ºhacerlos escuchar musica de los 70  
  
sora:y eso es todo  
  
Anna:supongo que no te costo mucho trabajo pensar eso o si?  
  
sora:no,solo me base en lo que yo odio  
  
all:¬¬  
  
Sakura:oigan no creen que somos muy pocos  
  
Kagome:es cierto,no creo que los demás ballan a llegar  
  
DoremI:saben eso más bien me parecio una recopilación de 50 formas de asesinar a los escritores  
  
All( a excepción de doremi)¬¬  
  
Inuyasha:creo más bien todos querian que fueran 50 maneras de asesinar a la gente niña tonta  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha osuwari!!  
  
-El hanyou se estampa en el suelo-  
  
Sango:ya se y si reunimos a más personas contra los escritores de los fics?  
  
Doremi:si como a rin tin tin?  
  
All:¬¬(mirada asesina)  
  
Anna:no,ella se refiere a otros personajes del anime ¬_______¬  
  
Kagome:si,como el hermano de Inuyasha!  
  
All(excepto inuyasha,kagome y sango)A quien?  
  
Sango:al hermano de inuyasha ,sesshomaru  
  
Sakura:y porque no vino el desde el principio?  
  
Kagome:jeje,porque..  
  
Inuyasha:ah NO!!,a sesshotonto no!!,la verdad prefiero a los tontos escritores que a sesshomaru  
  
Kagome:vamos no te afecta en nada  
  
Sakura:eso ayudaria mucho  
  
Inuyasha:no escuchare a unos tontos humanos como ustedes...  
  
-El hanyou es golpeado por los demonios de anna-  
  
SOra:a esta niña no le importa si la persona a la que golpea es mitad demonio  
  
Anna:¬¬(mirada asesina)  
  
Sora:ejejeje..  
  
Kagome:mejor vamos no creen  
  
Doremi:de acuerdo., pero que haremos con el hanyou?  
  
Sango:no se preocupen el nos seguira es muy rapido  
  
Sakura:pero no sabes donde vive ese tal sesshomaru  
  
Doremi:descuiden puedo usar mi magia para encontar su casa  
  
All(excepto inuyasha que sigue inconciente)en serio?  
  
Doremi:si claro descuiden  
  
Sango:pero si algo sale mal a donde iriamos  
  
Doremi:pues la mayoria de las veces envio a las personas al polo sur ,ejejejeje  
  
All:¬____________________________________________¬  
  
Doremi.eh porque me miran todos así  
  
Kagome:-cargando(o más bien intentado cargar) a inuyasha porque aun sigue inconciente-no tenemos nada que perder  
  
Anna:si nos envias el polo sur te juro que te golpeare  
  
Sora:ahora tienes otra razón para no hacerlo  
  
Doremi:ejeje,descuiden-se transforma-"La linda y preciosa doremi esta aquí"  
  
Sakura:que no linda y preciosa es lo mismo  
  
Sango:pues no se  
  
Kagome:si  
  
Inuyasha:-despertando por arte de magia-si pero de linda no tiene nada  
  
Anna:ya callate o te golpeare otra vez  
  
Inuyasha:ja,no le tengo miedo a una humana como tu!!  
  
Anna:que dijiste cara de perro??!!!  
  
Inuyasha:que cara de perro???!!!!!  
  
Doremi:oigan dejenme concentrarme!!  
  
All:perdon..  
  
Doremi:así esta mejor,"Pirikala paporina pepelatopepelato!,llevanos a la casa del hermano de inuyasha!!  
  
-Para suerte de doremi,no aprecieron en el polo sur,si no en un castillo(oigan es un youkai ,en donde más quieren que viva?)-  
  
Doremi:vive aquí?,no nos envie al polo sur  
  
Anna:te salvaste esta vez boluda  
  
Doremi:un momento como que boluda?  
  
Sora:es igual entremos..  
  
Inuyasha:no me haran entrar ahi  
  
Kagome:osu..  
  
Inuyasha:de acuerdo,de acuerdo,... entrare  
  
-Entran en el castillo-  
  
Sango:parece que no hay nadie  
  
Sakura:hay este lugar me da miedo  
  
Inuyasha:no seas cobarde humana  
  
Kagome:inuyasha,comportate  
  
Inuyasha:ja..  
  
Anna:¬_¬,oigan si no hay nadie venimos hasta aquí para nada  
  
-Todos se congelan(estilo doremi)-  
  
Doremi:use una de mis esferas magicas para nada  
  
Inuyasha:no,huelo algo-se poen a oler(ya saben como perro)y choca contra algo(o más bien alguien-Oye porque no te fijas-ve a una niña de cabello negro y largo,con un kimono(o como se llamen)-oye..  
  
Rin:que..?  
  
Inuyasha:y quien eres tu?  
  
_todos se caen estilo anime_  
  
Rin:soy rin-chan y ustedes?  
  
Inuyasha:que?  
  
Kagome:no le hagas caso es tontito,yo soy kagome,el es inuyasha,y ellos son Sora Takenouchi,Doremi Harukaze,anna kyoyama y Saura Kinomoto  
  
Rin:ah,estan buscando algo OO?  
  
Sora:si,porque lo preguntas?  
  
Rin:no se  
  
All:-se caen estilo anime-  
  
Doremi:eje buscamos aun tal sesshotonto  
  
All:sesshomaru  
  
Doremi:así,sesshomaru,lo conoces  
  
Rin:si,vengan  
  
-Entarn a la habitación de sesshomaru(que pensaban que dormia en la sal o que?)-  
  
Rin:sesshomaru-sama,esta personas lo buscan..  
  
Sesshomaru:pero si es inuyasha y su banda de tontos,ah ahora hay mas tontos que desde la ultima vez que los vi.  
  
Anna:a quien llamas tonto!!??-venita-(uy pobre sesshomaru,ahora le toca el ser golpeado ^^U)  
  
Sesshomaru:pues a ustedes  
  
-Sesshomaru es golpedo por los demonios de anna-  
  
Rin:sesshomaru-sama  
  
Sora:como dije esa niña no respeta   
  
Anna:exacto,digo no,hay mejor callate o tu seras ala siguiente  
  
Sora:yo pero si no hice nada?  
  
Anna:existir  
  
Inuyasha:no puedo cre la facilidad con que esa humana golpeo a mi hermano,esto es pefecto,mi hermano golpeado facilmente por una humana,ahora puedo burlarme de el,wajajajajajajaja  
  
All:(incluyendo rin y sesshomaru)¬______________¬ (mirada asesina)  
  
Sakura:vallamos al grano,sesshomaru,queremos que te unas nuestra causa  
  
Sesshomaru:-medio muerto-y porque habria de hacerlo?  
  
Kagome:-pensando-umm...-hablando-Porque si lo haces esta niña-señalando a doremi-aparecera un colmillo de acero para ti!!  
  
Sesshomaru:me parece bien,pero cual es su causa  
  
Doremi:todos nos uniremos contra los escritores de fics,por hacernos hcer cosas indeciebles o vergonzosas!!!  
  
Rin:hurra,rin quiere unirse  
  
-Todos se congelan(estilo doremi)-  
  
Sango:supongo que esta bien  
  
Sakura:oigan..  
  
All:que???  
  
Sakura:no dberiamos regrsar al estudio  
  
Inuyasha:para que esos tontos no deben haber llegado  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha,osuwari!!  
  
Sora:doremi,podrías regrsearnos al estudio?  
  
Doremi:claro,"Pirikala paporina pepelato,pepelato!"  
  
-Se transportan pero en lugar de ir al estudio llegan al polo sur-  
  
All:DOREMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Doremi:ejeje  
  
_doremi es golpeada por los demonios de anna(a cuantos más va a golpear? Oo?)_  
  
Continuara..  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh no otro personaje se les une,que haremos los escritores de fics,que nos haran ellos a nosotros,como saldran del polo sur,porque hago estas preguntas? 


	3. DEbate ,desastre y amasacre

La venganza del anime!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________Mientras unos se congelaban en el polo sur otros estaban furiosos en el estudio..  
  
Miroku:donde estaran los demás?  
  
Yoh:deben estar en algun lado no jijiji  
  
Momoko:ejem...claro que estan en alguna parte!!;pero en donde  
  
Sanosuke:valla por primera vez alguien llega más tarde que nosotros @__@!!!!  
  
Shipo:saltando-oigan,oigan,oigan porque no vamos a buscarlos  
  
Ren:sh,enano callate  
  
Shipo:oye aquien llamas enano?  
  
Ren: a quien crees? ¬_¬  
  
SHipo:tiburon Ò___Ó  
  
Ren:-venita saltano-callate enano  
  
Sophie:callense los dos  
  
Ren y shipo:¬______¬  
  
Tomoyo:pero el pequeño tiene razón,es mejor que los busquemos  
  
Mimi:yo quiero saber donde esta mi amiga Sora  
  
Kari:yo tmb  
  
Tai.Bueno,pues busquemolos  
  
Ren:oye quien te nombro a ti lider,yo soy el más capaz para eso  
  
Horo:hay si tu como no  
  
Ren:callate hoto-hoto  
  
Mimi:ya no peleen  
  
Miroku:La srita tiene razón-le toca ejem el tra...-  
  
Mimi:Hay MONJE PERVERTIDO!!  
  
Miroku:yo no soy pervertido,solo examino a las mujeres para ver su condicion  
  
Nicole:si claro,y yo soy papa noel disfrazado  
  
Shipo:enserio  
  
Nicole:no..  
  
Sanosuke:¬___¬ ,Monje hentai,ya deja de tocarle el trasero a las mujeres  
  
Miroku:porque? *_*  
  
All(execepto miruko):Ò_Ó!!  
  
Se abre la puerta del estudio y entran :Doremi,sakura,sango,kagome,  
  
inuyasha,sora,anna,sesshomaru y rin,congelados(tecnicamente)-  
  
Shipo:Por kami!!,pero que les paso  
  
Kagome:tuvimos unos inconvenientes  
  
Miroku:y que hace sesshomaru aqui?  
  
Anna:¬_¬,como ustedes tontos no llegaban fuimos a buscar a sesshomaru,por idea de sango..  
  
Kagome:Llegamos al castillo de sesshomaru,pero los inconvenientes fueron al regrsar...  
  
Anna:Doremi Nos transporto al polo sur...¬________¬  
  
Miroku:hay cuanto lo siento..-les toca el tra..(abreviado) a Kagome y anna-  
  
Inuyasha:MIROKU!!!!Ù_______ÚO  
  
Anna:Monje Hentai ò_ó-lo golpea y lo manda al otro lado del estudio-  
  
Kagome:se lo merecia  
  
Tomoyo:es increible que resista tantos golpes  
  
Shipo:y si eso te sorprende deberias ver cuantas veces lo ah golpeado sango..  
  
Tomoyo:Oo 100?,1000?  
  
Shipo:no más  
  
Tomoyo:wau!!  
  
Kagome:es un lividinoso......  
  
Yoh:oigan creo que necesitamos un medico-grita desde el otro lado del estudio-  
  
-Los que estaban del otro lado corren a donde esta un golpeado Miroku-  
  
Tomoyo:pobre..  
  
Yoh:ahora si te pasaste annnita no?jijiji  
  
Anna:se lo merecia ¬_¬  
  
Kagome:si es un libidinoso...  
  
Yoh:pero no era para tanto no..jiji  
  
Anna:como que no era para tano, Yoh-baka  
  
Yoh:perdon,pero que es baka?  
  
-Todos se caen al estilo anime-  
  
Inuyasha:eso no importa  
  
Sango:-saliendo quien sabe de donde-vaya jamas crei que alguien golpearia al Houshi-sama más que yo Ô_ô  
  
Tomoyo:la verdad creo que si necesitamos un medico  
  
Sango:muy bein desde ahora anna, te unes a el clique De golpeadoras compulsivas  
  
Anna:yey!  
  
Yoh:oh no se unen las brujas,oh no yo dije eso Oo.. Glup  
  
-Se ve un Yoh golpeado(o más bien muerto)-  
  
Sanosuke:que femeninas  
  
K/S/A:¬¬(mirada asesina) quieres ser el siguiente  
  
Sanosuke:no gracias ,ejem y el doctor..  
  
Megumi:-con orejitas de zorra(ya saben esas que aparecen cuando va a hacer algo maligno)-Ya estoy aquí  
  
Sanosuke:oh no ella no...  
  
Megumi:¬_¬(mirada asesina)-orejitas de zorra-bien y el herido(no creera decir el muerto?Oo)  
  
Doremi:-señala a yoh y a Miroku-Hay estan..  
  
Megumi:ejem,estan muertos?Oo  
  
Sophie:no solo noqueados,o eso creo   
  
Megumi:pero quien pudo hacer tal varvaridad  
  
Anna:¬___¬(mirada asesina)  
  
Megumi:cog,cog,cog,mejor los curo...  
  
-Despues de curar(o más bien de revivir megumi ,hizo un milagro OO) a los muertos,digo a los heridos de nuevo tos se sentaron en donde estaban sentados antes-  
  
Miroku:-sale quien sabe de donde en silla de ruedas y con suero al lado-ejem,ya que las sritas  
  
me causaron estas heridas deberian disculparse..  
  
Sango:no,te lo mereces...  
  
Doremi:y donde esta el otro muerto,digo herido  
  
Yoh:-entra por arte de magia y tiene una pirna rota,muletas un brazo roto,y un collarin(si lose soy muy cruel wajajajaja,wajajaja)-Hola ,jijiji  
  
SAnosuke:esas mujeres estan locas...  
  
K/S/A:¬_________¬(mirada asesina)PUM!  
  
-SAnosuke sale volando-  
  
Sesshomaru:no debi venir  
  
Rin:-jugando con hana-es muy divertido estar aquí...deberiamos venir más a menudo  
  
Sesshomaru:no,aquí nuestras vidas corren peligro  
  
Inuyasha:hermano,eres un cobarde...  
  
Megumi:(Orijitas aprezcan!)ojojo,mejor sigamos con la programación  
  
Tomoyo:donde esta los locutores del día de hoy?  
  
Kagome:creo que aun no han llegado  
  
Horo:yo me ofrezco  
  
Ren:tu arruinarias todo  
  
M/I/Ses:oigan y ustedes de donde salieron!!??  
  
Ren:yo que se..  
  
-Todos se caen estilo anime-  
  
Momoko:yo lo hare,el día de hoy tendremos un debate de lo que es bueno ,y de lo que es malo de los fics el debate seara moderado por hazuki Fujiwara.  
  
La persona que apoya a los fics es:Doremi Harukaze y la que esta en contra es Sophie senoo,tmb nombramos a dos personas de seguridad ,por si las dudas.Ademas tendremos un programa con el tema:Vivo con un pervertido,y eso esto,comenzemos..  
  
-Se haber un telon en donde al centro esta Hazuki,de el lado derecho Doremi y del Izquierdo sophie-  
  
Doremi:hay ,porque yo tuve que defender a los escritores  
  
Sophie:callate doremi y sigue el programa,se supone que yo tengo que ganar  
  
Hazuki:ejem,ejem  
  
Doremi:ya oi,ya oi,mejor callate  
  
Sophie:que dijiste???  
  
Hazuki:ejem ,ejem..podemos comenzar?  
  
Sop/Dore:Sipo!!  
  
Shipo:yo  
  
Sohie:no tu no,oye que haces aquí?Oo  
  
Hazuki:¬_¬,dejen las interferencias y comencemos,shipo sal de el escenario..  
  
Shipo:ok-sale-  
  
Hazuki:bueno la primera pregunta es ¿Que opinan del yuri en los fics?  
  
Doremi:el yuri no es bueno,sin embargo,sin embargo..ejem,que tenia que decir?  
  
-Todos se caen(estilo anime-  
  
Hazuki:inventa algo  
  
Doremi:bien. El yuri no es bueno,sin embargo,sin embargo,no se que dedir bua!!  
  
Hazuki:contesta tu sophie  
  
Sophie:el yuri es malo porque...porque es un mal ejemplo par las niñas y/o niños,ademas degrada a las personas que son usadas en el ,es decir las pone en verguenza.  
  
Hazuki:-1 punto punto para los fics..  
  
Sophie:jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Doremi:¬_¬  
  
Hazuki:siguien te pregunta,¿que opinan del hentai?  
  
Doremi:el hentai es malo,sin embargo aqui la culpa no es de los fics ,si no de los escritores,y.. ___-___,mejor me callo  
  
Sophie:jum,ganare en todas las preguntas  
  
Hazuki:sophie   
  
Sophie:ejem,el henati es muy malo,degrada a las peronas(se les concidera personas a ellos?00?) que son parte de el,ademas de tambien lastimar la mente de los lectores,en todo caso,los fics apestan  
  
Hazuki:otro punto menos para los fics..  
  
Hazuki:que opinana del ayo?  
  
Doremi:no se @_@  
  
Sophie.eh...eh..eh..  
  
Hazuki:esto no es un debate ,yo me voy  
  
Doremi:no puedes irte,no hemos terminado..  
  
Sophie:regresa aca Hazuki..  
  
Doremi:es tu culpa sophie,no sabes defender  
  
Soiphie:mia?,yo conteste casi todas ,las preguntas  
  
Doremi:no es cierto  
  
-Doremi y sophie se agareran a trancasos-  
  
Momoko:SEGURIDAD!!!!!!-los de seguridad no llegan-Donde estan los de seguridad!!,me voy de aquí,no quiero morir,doremi y sophie destrullen el escenario,auxilio!!!,se cancela el programa de la demanda del día,se cancela,auxilio,Seguridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,donde esta la seguridad..  
  
-se siguen masacrando-  
  
Momoko:se acabo,apagen las luces!!  
  
-Se apagan las luces -  
  
Momoko:vamonos,dejemoslas matarse solas..  
  
-Todos a excepción de doremi y sophie se van,mientras estas continuan destruyendo el escenario-  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nota de la autora:JEJEJEJEJEJE,Como siempre todos haciendo tonterias 


End file.
